In relation to the cosmetic tool in the present invention, there is a known application tool in Patent Document 1, in which the application tool is formed by a container for housing mascara liquid and a cap, an applicator having an application head, a heating device for heating the application head, and the like. Inside the cap which serves also as a knob, a battery for powering the heating device is disposed. Inside the application head of the applicator integrated with the cap, a resistance heat-generating element is disposed. If the cap screwed into the container is detached from the container, a circuit for power feeding is closed so that the resistance heat-generating element can generate heat. With this heat, the mascara liquid adhering to a surface of a base portion of the application head can be heated and applied to eyelashes in a uniformly diffused and flowing state.
Similarly, there is a mascara package including a heat-generating element as disclosed in Patent Document 2, in which the mascara package is formed by a container and for housing mascara liquid and a grip (cap), a brush wand protruding from a lower portion of the grip, a heat-generating application portion provided to a lower portion of the brush wand, a battery housed inside the grip, and the like. A switch knob is provided to an outer face of the grip, the heat-generating element is energized to heat the heat-generating application portion by turning on of the knob, and the mascara liquid adhering to bristles on an outer face of the heat-generating application portion can be applied in a heated state to eyelashes. Furthermore, by turning on the switch knob in a state in which the heat-generating application portion is housed in the container, it is possible to heat the low-temperature mascara liquid to reduce viscosity of the mascara liquid.